Quicksilver
by Tandrele
Summary: This story revolves around 15 year-old Dessa Lawerence who learned the laws of alchemy the hard way. Lost and without hope, she falls into the lives of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Join her on her journey and read her words, as she learns that the hardest part of falling is learning how to get back up.
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical world of Fullmetal Alchemist it belongs to its rightful owner! I, however, am just innocently playing with the characters, world and plot line!**_

_**Warning: This story contains a brand-new character I created, including our lovable original characters, but if you're a person who hates people messing with the FMA world DO NOT READ!**_

Life is like an hourglass that is only ever half full.

The sand trickles back and forth in the never ending cycle…the flow of the universe.

One is all and all is one.

Alchemy

The art of understanding the physical laws that govern this world, deconstructing them and reconstructing them into a new design.

With the use of this science it seems to make the impossible possible, like everything is just waiting to be used…like you have the world at your fingertips.

I know better now.

There are certain laws to Alchemy, one in particular, Equivalent Exchange, the fact that you cannot gain anything without first giving something of equal value in return.

You see, there are some lines that really shouldn't be crossed. Human transmutation is tabooed among alchemists, because the cost is too high and the price of a human soul cannot be measured.

My name is Dessa Lawrence, and I learned these things the hard way.

Please, listen to me; hear my story, so you don't repeat my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to my first ever reviewer! *Drum roll* Death Deal! Thanks! **_

* * *

Rush Valley was an interesting place, to say the least.

It was bustling with automail engineers from around the world and their patients.

There were stands, shops, windows…displaying all different types of top-of-the-line automail prosthetics.

Before you get the wrong idea, _I _was not here to look at automail, thank you very much. I was here to get a tune up on my leg which had started making this worrisome creaking noise that I really didn't like.

Sighing, I leaned my head on one of my gloved hands, sipping some juice idly as I glanced around, my eyes were drawn to some sort of commotion in the middle of the square.

I got to my feet and wandered over to see what all the fuss was about.

The crowd was packed with people cheering; I fought my way to the front coming to a stop beside a short blond kid, a guy in armor and a blonde girl.

_Arm wrestling match_, I mused to myself taking in the appearance of the giant ass arms the combatant had. "Can't believe those things don't fall off." I mutter, as a tan girl with brown hair tied back into a short pony tail stepped up to face off against Giant Arms.

As the match commenced the girl held her ground pretty well, even winning when for a bit until…_SNAP! _The table broke and Giant Arms took advantage of her confusion. _Hmmm…something fishy's going on there._

The referee guy was looking for a next challenger, goading the two blondes next to me. Their expressions we're scary enough to make me scoot away a few steps. _I don't ever want to be on the other side of those glares. _

The short blond stepped up to the table and the match commenced…

It lasted about 15 seconds.

I narrowed my eyes at the victorious Shorty Blonde Guy. _Hmmm…I'm pretty sure that was Alchemy…_

I bit my lip, and stared at Shorty for a few moments longer. _He could probably tell me some things…_I shook my head irritably, who was I kidding? He probably only used alchemy to swindle people like Giant Arms and the Ref.

I slinked back out of the crowd, trying to control the irrational anger that bubbled inside me. It pissed me off more than I let on when I saw people messing around with the thing that ruined my life. _Alchemy is not a toy! _I sometimes wanted to shout, but I was pretty positive that it wouldn't go over all that well. I would most likely have to fight…I would win…maybe…but still…

I sighed, loudly, and people in passing gave me curious looks. I just smiled and made my way to the inn for some shut eye.

* * *

"All done," My mechanic, Daniel, said. It was late morning and Rush Valley was busier than ever.

I hopped to my feet, stretching, "Much better. Thanks, Danny."

Rolling his eyes he said, "You really should take better care of it, then you wouldn't have to come see me every month."

"You make it sound like you don't want to see me." I pout.

"That's not what I meant!" he retorted.

"Yes it was. You definitely implied it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You're annoying as ever." He muttered.

"Weird, you're still a jerk." I shot back.

Daniel looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind and said instead, "Do you want me to look at your fingers while you're here?"

I shrugged and tugged off my gloves.

Daniel inspected my fingers, "They seem to be intact."

I roll my eyes at him, "You sound surprised."

"No, I'm amazed. There's a difference." He corrected.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." I teased.

Letting go of my hands, Daniel got to his feet as a customer came in. "I'll catch you later!" I called to him, as I left. He just waved so I knew he heard me.

I headed into the less crowded area of town, weaving through the alleyways when I heard a commotion on the roof top above me. "Give me watch back!" someone growled. I glanced up at the voice to see Shorty running after the girl from the arm wrestling match.

_Hmmm…_I kept pace with them, watching from the shadows and trying not to feel like a stalker. I saw Shorty finally corner the girl, and I watched as her automail leg collapsed. In an instant I knew she was going to fall; clapping my hands together I slapped the side of the building reconstructing the side into a slide, so the girl wouldn't fall to her untimely death. _Thank god I'm a fast thinker… _I glanced up at Shorty to see him staring at me. His eyes we're gold, and with the sunlight behind him they seemed to glow with their own inner fire.

_He looks shocked. _I thought to myself, _what does he think he's the only alchemist on the planet? _

Shorty slid down the slide and came up beside me, as he got closer I noticed that he was actually an inch or so taller than me. _Well…that's embarrassing. _

"What did you do?" he demanded.

I raise a brow at him, "It's called alchemy."

He rolled his pretty, golden eyes at that, "Yes. I know that. Where's the transmutation circle?"

_Ohhhh…._Understanding dawned, "Oh…well…" I scratched my head uncomfortably, "I don't use them."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, I got irritated, "What's with the interrogation? It's not like I did anything wrong." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

He blinked in shock, _Guess he wasn't expecting that._

"Umm…" he seemed to struggle for something to say. I watched him squirm for a few more minutes before holding out my hand, "Dessa Lawerence."

He shook my offered hand, "Edward Elric, perhaps you've heard of me."

_Edward Elric…hmmm…_ "It's not ringing any bells."

Edward gave me a disbelieving look, "The Fullmetal Alchemist? Hero of the people? You getting any of this?"

"Oh! I think I've heard of you! You're much taller in person."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC-" he paused mid-rant, "Did you just say taller?"

I smiled and nodded, "Well, yes, you _are _taller than me after all."

Edward face broke into a smile and I caught my breath, finally noticing how handsome he was; his blonde hair was the same golden color as his eyes, braided down his back. He was well muscled, slightly tan. _Automail arm too…_I thought, remembering his surprisingly hard grip.

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

* * *

_**I hope that this was an okay first chapter, I was trying to stay close to the FMA plot line, but I'm guessing that it's going to change a lot from here. I'd like some comments to tell me if you think this story is worth continuing!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to thank my reviewers! This chapter is for you!**_

**-Ed-**

As I ran behind the girl from the arm wrestling match, Paninya, I was furious.

Okay, I got Winry's point in all this…_Appreciation for automail…blah, blah, blah…cheating with alchemy is bad and whatnot…._but still, she didn't have to _steal _my watch!

"Give me back my watch!" I shouted as I cornered her, _finally! I even got past her freaking _cannon _without Alchemy. Winry better be happy. _I snatched it out of her hands in triumph, which quickly turned to shock as her automail leg crumpled and she began to fall, I raised my hands to clap, but I never got the chance to.

I heard another clap from below and saw the flash of blue sparks from a transmutation, in response the side of the building morphed into a slide effectively saving Paninya.

I glanced down towards the source and was taken aback by what I saw. It was a girl, a young girl by the looks of her height…with a tangled mass of curly black hair, it was hard to discern anything else about her with her face in the shadows.

More importantly, however, she hadn't used a transmutation circle…and I had only known one other person besides myself who could do this. You had to pay one hell of a price to earn the knowledge.

I knew what it meant.

This girl had seen the Truth.

I slid down the slide and came to a stop in front of her. Up close I could see that she was definitely _not _a really young girl for…obvious reasons. She was short, with a kind looking face, the most unusual thing however were in fact her eyes. (Trust me my eyes are unusual enough…) They we're silver, not blue-gray, or gray but _silver_. There was something unnerving about her eyes; I felt like when she looked at me she could see everything. Nothing seemed to escape those eyes.

"What did you do?" I demanded, not bothering for pleasantries, if she saw the Truth I needed to know.

She raised one eyebrow at me, a condescending gesture if there ever was one, "It's called alchemy."

Her voice was low, even and soft.

I roll my eyes, "Yes. I know that. Where's the transmutation circle?" my voice betrayed my impatience.

"Oh…well…" she scratched her head uncomfortably, a sheepish expression on her face, "I don't use them."

I wanted to sigh in frustration but instead I demanded, "Who are you?"

A sudden fire flashed in her silver eyes, making me want to move back a step, "What's with the interrogation? It's not like I did anything wrong." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

I blinked, shocked. "Ummm…" I struggled.

She stared at me, her silver eyes narrowed before she held out her hand, "Dessa Lawerence."

I held back a sigh of relief and took her offered hand, shaking it, "Edward Elric, perhaps you've heard of me."

Dessa seemed to think on that for a moment, "It's not ringing any bells."

I looked at her in shock, "The Fullmetal Alchemist? Hero of the people? You getting any of this?"

I then winced and mentally cursed at myself, _I sound just like that bastard Mustang…perhaps he's rubbing off on me more than I thought…_Well…that certainly ruined my day.

Dessa's eyes widened in recognition,"Oh! I think I've heard of you! You're much taller in person."

Immediately I snapped, not completely registering what she said, "HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC-" I paused mid-rant, "Did you just say taller?"

She smiled, and suddenly I was having a hard time looking away from her. The smile lit up her entire face making it seem like her silver eyes were filled with light.

Dessa nodded, "Well, yes, you are taller than me after all."

I smiled at that when I realized that she was right, she _was _shorter than me.

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

As we walked out of the alley way Winry and Al came rushing up to us. _Whoops, forgot about the whole Paninya thing…_

"Are you okay?" Winry huffed, out of breath, "We heard an explosion and…"

"Yes, that was you're friend Paninya…whom you so kindly forgot to mention has a _cannon- in –her- leg-and –will- fire- it- at- me- while -trying -to –get- my -watch -back." _I replied with heavy sarcasm.

Winry's wrench reverberated on my skull, "Don't talk to me that way Edward."

"It's alight there's no lasting damage, Miss Paninya needs her leg fixed up is all." Dessa's voice was calm, warm and _very _approachable sounding…in a non-annoying way. Winry seemed to relax but glanced at Dessa with evident curiosity.

"Who are you?" Al asked politely, his voice echoing slightly in the armor.

I glanced at Dessa to take in her reaction of Al, but she seemed completely _unsurprised _to be talking to a 7-foot tall hunk of armor. _Weird…_

"Dessa Lawerence. It's a pleasure, and I hate to be rude but I'm meeting my mechanic for lunch…" she trailed off at the sudden lighting of Winry's eyes but continued, "You're welcome to come with of course."

"We'd _love _too!" Winry squealed. As we all stepped to walk Winry asked Dessa, "So, you're a little young to have automail. Could I take a look?"

Dessa cocked her head to the side and reached down to pull up her left pant leg, sure enough gleaming automail took the place of her left leg, just like mine.

As Winry dropped to examine it Dessa said, "I wouldn't mess with it too much, Danny added a few things to help me that normal models don't have."

We reached the restaurant and grabbed a table. Not too soon after a teen, with brown hair, bright green eyes and a goofy smile came tromping over to their table.

**-Dessa-**

I lit up when Danny came tromping over to the table, he ruffled my hair as he went to sit down. "Des! Who're all your friends? I didn't even know you we're capable-"

I smacked him, "Shut it, Danny. This is Edward Elric." I pointed at Ed, "Not too sure who the other two are…"

The pretty blonde girl smiled, "Winry!"

The armored guy said, "Alphonse."

"I met them while they we're chasing a girl named, Paninya. Something about a watch or-other.." I continued.

Danny's green eyes we're boring into mine, his forehead crinkled with brotherly concern, "Des…you look kind of pale. IS it you're leg? Fingers?" He fluttered over me, pulling off my gloves to reveal my fingers…well _kind of _fingers, my flesh fingers ended in the middle before turning into Danny's amazing automail.

"Danny…" I muttered, blushing and looking away.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "You used you're alchemy, didn't you?"

I grimaced, "Ummm…"

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes! Yes! Jeez, Danny! Yes! A girl was going to fall off of a building and I couldn't just _stand _there I mean…" I babbled.

Danny stood, "That's it, you're coming home."

"Danny! Stop being so overly protective! I _feel fine._"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You sure? Nausea, headache? Why are you pale?"

I nod, "I'm sure. Why would I lie?" I added with a sweet smile.

Danny sighs, "Fine."

I shrug, "Fine." Then I glanced at Alphonse, Winry and Edward who we're staring wide-eyed at out exchange. I cleared my throat, "Sorry, Danny just is over bearing sometimes. You wanted to ask me some questions?"

Edward nodded, "Ya…"

_**I am ending this chapter here, my friends! I'm sorry about the SUPER SLOW update but it's going to take me a bit because I'm thinking about writing this in a more third-person limited aspect. Instead of first person switching around, 'cause I'm afraid it's getting confusing. If you have any opinions on the matter, please tell! **_

_**P.S. Thinking of going a bit AU, courtesy of one of my FANTASTICAL reviewers! **_

_**-Tandy **_


	4. Chapter 3

**-Dessa-**

Edward, Alphonse and I sat around the lunch table. It was well past noon now and Daniel had taken an excited Winry off their hands by offering to show around his shop. I guessed that the brothers didn't want her listening to this conversation.

That in itself made me wary about the questions I was about to get asked.

"So, Dessa, do you live around here?" Alphonse asked, obviously taking it upon himself to get the question ball rolling.

I smile at him, "No, actually. I have to travel down here every now and then for maintenance and to see Danny."

"Where do you live then?" Edward asked.

"I don't live anywhere, not anymore at least. I travel…a lot."

"Why don't you live here with Daniel?"

I shrug, "I love Danny like a brother but…well…I just can't stay in one place for very long…"I trailed off not sure how to put it into words…how was I supposed to explain to two people I just met that I wandered because I had no freaking purpose in my life?

Too complicated.

"Where are your parents?" Alphonse asked his tone kinder than his brothers.

"Dead. My mom died when I was born, my dad two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you have automail?" Edward's question was direct and blunt. Apparently he had gotten tired of the pleasantries.

I pressed my lips together, frowning. I looked away and closed my eyes at the onslaught of sudden memories.

_Daddy stood above me, "Come on, Dessa just activate the circle I promise it'll be fine." His kind tone didn't fool me one bit, I could read the threat in there as clear as I could read an Alchemy book. I looked at the transmutation circle drawn on the floor. Six years old, six years of studying alchemy she would've been an idiot not to recognize a human transmutation circle. I stole a glance at Daddy and tried not to shudder as I pressed my hands to the circle…_

_And again when I was ten…where he made me give up the rest of my fingers…_

_When I was twelve and believed we we're ready to try for Mom…when I lost my leg…and all of my father…_

"Equivalent exchange," I said, and they blinked surprised. "I will tell you if you tell me why you want to know."

**-Ed-**

I knew that she wouldn't part with sensitive information like that…and like any wise alchemist she invoked the governing law of Alchemy. Equivalent Exchange.

Smart.

I glanced at Al who nodded, "We know that you've seen the Truth. You don't require a transmutation circle to use you're alchemy. We want to know what you saw…it could possibly help us find something we're searching for."

Dessa rested her head on her hands and examined them, her eyes like pools of quicksilver.

"I'll tell you."

Al looked at her and I knew if he could've he would've been smiling, "Really?"

Dessa nodded, "Yes. But first you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this."

Al and I looked at eachother before nodding, "We promise."

She held up her hand and stuck out her pinky, "Pinky swear?"

I stared at her, "What? You want us to swear on our pinkies?!"

Dessa's face broke into a wide grin, "Pinky swearing is an ancient art, dummy. Once you swear it you can never break the promise in risk of losing all." I narrowed my eyes at her, positive she was kidding but I shrugged. _Might as well…_

I sighed deeply and held out my pinky, she wrapped hers around mine, "I pinky swear." I said.

She turned to Al and wrapped pinkies with him, "I also pinky swear." He said.

Dessa folded her hands on the table and stared at them before beginning, "I already told you that my mother died when I was born. My father was devastated. He was the love of his life and nothing else mattered to him except finding some way to bring her back. I wasn't an exception to that. My father began studying alchemy when I was about a year old, which is about the time I started learning it too, or so he said." She paused and I could tell from her face that she was skipping over some things…and that they weren't pleasant.

"When I was six my father made me bring a mouse back to life. That was my first forbidden transmutation." She tugged of her gloves revealing her automail fingers. She wiggled the five on her right, "I gave up these to bring the mouse back."

Al stared at her, "You mean it was successful? You really brought it back?"

Dessa nodded sadly, "It was only alive for a couple of minutes, before the soul rejected the host. However…Father was…pleased. When I turned ten he decided to make me try again on a modified circle of the one prior." She wiggled the fingers on her other hand, "That's how I lost these. This time the mouse stayed alive…."

I shook my head, interrupting her, "That's impossible. Death is death. You can't change that."

She smiled sadly, "I know, the mouse died soon after again. I never told my Father because I knew…" she shook her head violently all the sudden, her silver eyes haunted.

"Anyway…he believed that we we're ready to try for mom…when I was twelve we committed the taboo. That's how I lost my leg…however my father was taken by the Gate." she shrugged, looking half sad and half relieved about that.

"Inside the Gate…I remember the knowledge of the world being stuffed inside my head…but it was the third time it happened and it kept piling on top of each other. Which is why I hardly ever use my alchemy, it all comes flooding into my brain making it hard to think."

**-Dessa-**

I finished my story and looked up at Edward and Alphonse to gauge their reactions; it wasn't the happiest tale on the planet. I wasn't looking for any more pity in that regard.

Instead of pity however I saw sadness, and understanding. That filled me with a staggering amount of relief.

Edward sighed, "Well, that really wasn't what we we're looking for…"

"But," Alphonse added, "Thank you for sharing that with us."

I nodded and smiled, "It was no problem." I paused and then asked, "Well…perhaps if you told me what you're looking for I could be of some help. I am an okay alchemist you know." I added with a smirk.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, seeming to communicate without words. _Dang…that's getting kind of annoying. _

"We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone, we need it to put things right." Edward said.

_The Philosopher's Stone…where have I heard that name before…._

_Daddy and I traveled for days, by train and by wagon to reach the rickety old house. Inside a women with long white hair greeted them, "Good evening travelers. I rarely get visitors, how can I assist you?" Daddy smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, it was full of greed, "I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone and I know you have information on it." _

_The lady regarded him with unnerving blue eyes…eyes like blue ice. "Why do you seek the stone?" _

"_I want to bring back my wife." _

_The lady shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can only help those who are willing to face the Truth…face it and overcome it." At that she looked directly at me, "When that time comes, my door is always open."_

_As Daddy angrily stalked out of the house, I trailed behind slowly before turning uncertainty to the lady, "Who are you?"_

_The lady smiled, "I am Olandia." _

I smiled at them, "I know what that is! My Father was researching it!"

**-Ed-**

I sat up straight, "Really? What did he find out about it?"

Dessa sighed, "I don't know, but I do know someone we can ask."

"Who?"

"Her name is Olandia."

"O-lan-die-a?" Alphonse questioned, drawing her name out to get the pronunciation of the name clear.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I can take you there. Her house is kind of hard to find, but I'm pretty sure I remember the way to get there."

"Well, what're we waiting for?!" I hopped up, "Let's go!"

_**Yes, yes, I am going out of the original FMA story-line (first adaptation in case you missed it!). I may come back to the original story line at some point…**_

_**So, sorry for the short chapter but I had to write it this way as to set up for the rest of the story. I mean the Elric's wouldn't even have considered taking Des along unless she had a lead….**_

_**Anyway! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! **_

_**-Tandy **_


	5. Chapter 4

**-Dessa-**

I sat next to Edward on the train, Alphonse in the seat across from us. As I stared at the window I wondered at what could possibly be making these to search for the Philosopher's Stone. I knew that they had done something, and they knew about the Truth as well. _So…that could only mean…_sighing I shook the thoughts away, it never did anyone good if you jumped to conclusions.

The trip to Olandia's was going to take at least four or five days to get there, and that wasn't counting the train stops. "We'll have to spend the night at two of the stops and take a different train." Alphonse had told me.

Depressed I slid down in my seat, suddenly exhausted. I looked at Edward, who was sleeping, and at Alphonse who was staring out the window, and felt a warm feeling inside.

_At least I finally have a purpose again._

And with that thought I let my eyes slide shut and fell asleep to the rocking motion of the train.

**-Ed-**

I woke up feeling a warm weight snuggled against me.

Surprised, I looked down at Dessa, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder (left one, thankfully), and had her arms wound around me securely. I looked at Al, "Do you want me to wake her?" he asked, his voice barley restraining his laughter. I was about to say, "Yes!" but she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to be responsible for waking her up.

"Nah, she's okay for a little while longer." I told him struggling to make his voice even.

"If you say so, brother."

"So," I said hastily changing the subject, "I think this new lead is a solid one. If Dessa's father was researching human transmutation it's logical to assume that he was interested in the Philosopher's Stone. The only thing is I've never heard of this 'Olandia' character."

Al looked thoughtful (well as thoughtful as a suit of armor could look), "Me neither brother, but she did say that she lives out in the woods in an old house, far away from any type of civilization."

I nodded in agreement, "This Olandia must have some reason to be in hiding."

"That reason could be the Philosopher Stone."

I nod, "Exactly."

I looked back down at Dessa staring at her peaceful face for a moment wondering how she could sleep without worries the way her life had been.

I sighed and looked out the window, hoping that the train ride would end soon. I was starting to get antsy…plus Dessa weighed a _ton._

* * *

**-Dessa-**

As we exited the train I didn't look at Edward, I was mortified. I had fallen asleep on the train and when I woke up I found myself _snuggled _against him. I supposed he did make a comfy pillow but still it was embarrassing.

I cast my gaze around New Optain, it was a few towns away from Yous Well (which Al told me is where he and brother we're pretty famous) and near East City (where Colonel Bastard is stationed, Ed had added with an annoyed expression). New Optain was not a very large city; it was more intricate with crisscrossing alleys that made the city into a maze.

We headed to the inn, weaving our way through crowded streets lined with vendors and twisting alleyways.

In our rented room, Ed collapsed on the couch, "I hate this city. Sometimes it's more hectic than Central."

I seated myself next to him, "We should go look at the sights, shop a little and then eat."

Ed scowled; he was still slumped on the couch with his eyes closed. "No."

"Why not?" I asked him, annoyed.

"'Cause I said so."

"That's not very nice, brother. Besides we're not doing anything today and the train to Verdan isn't until tomorrow." Al chimed in.

"Yeah, Al's right, dummy. What else do we have to do?" I told him with a smile.

"I said no."

"Please!" Al and I chorused.

"Fine." Ed relented, groaning as he staggered to his feet, "All that time on the train, it killed me."

"Seems pretty alive to me." I muttered under my breath to Al, who suppressed laughter.

* * *

**-Dessa-**

I walked down the alleyway, heading back towards the restaurant Ed, Al and I had picked out for a meeting point. I'd gone off on my own to pick up some supplies while Al had dragged Ed off to save a kitten.

As I walked down the alleyway musing about Al's love of cats, the sound of someone crying interrupted my thoughts.

I paused and listened harder. The crying was getting louder and now I could make out the sound of harsh voices…

I headed quickly in the direction of the crying, I found myself standing in front of a cracked door off to the side of the alley. I eased myself forward and peeked inside. I rocked back on my heels, eyes widening as I took in the scene before me.

Three men stood facing a bleeding boy, who looked to be perhaps 18 or 19, they all held some kind of weapon.

I leaned in closer trying to understand what was happening, _some sort of gang war, maybe? Should I help the boy?_

The boy was bleeding, and he seemed to be pleading with his captors. "Please…I don't have any money…please…"

"We told you if you didn't come up with the money, we'd find you. Now we're going to kill your little sister." The lackey in the middle growled.

"It's time ya gots whatsa commin' ta ya." The one on the left slurred.

Everything was a blur from there, the three goons fell on the boy like attack dogs. I stepped swiftly into the room and clapped my hands.

Blue lightening crackled in the energy of my transmutation as I slapped my hands to the floor, creating large hands to pick up the killers and throw them up and away.

When they we're gone, I rushed to the boy's side. His sides moved up and down, barley breathing.

I touched his face gently, and his eyes opened, "Shhh…it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Where-" the boy coughed, spurting crimson blood in all directions as he tried to sit up.

"They're gone." I soothed, "Please try and lie still…"

The boy's breathing began to slow and he slumped to the floor, "Too…late…for me…" he gasped, "Tell-" he coughed, "My sister…find…her…" and then he didn't breathe again.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. _I should have been faster…then he wouldn't be dead…_Tears began to leak out of the corners of my eyes; _He was just trying to save his sister…_

* * *

**-Dessa-**

I held myself together long enough to report the death to the military personnel stationed in the city. Long enough to lead them to the boy whose name I never leaned.

I broke down as soon as they left with the boy's body.

I slid to the ground.

I was sobbing, clutching at myself…for some reason I couldn't make myself stop. "Dessa?" It was Ed's voice; I looked up into his eyes.

At the moment they we're filled with uncertainty.

"Why, Ed?" I whispered, "Why? Why couldn't I save him?" Fresh tears flowed down my face and I threw myself at him, hugging desperately.

He hesitantly hugged me back, "You're only human." He whispered, I shook my head though, that didn't excuse the fact.

My heart had fallen on the ground and I wasn't sure if I wanted to pick it back up.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I was caught up in them once more; they glowed with fire, determination, worry…

"You're only human." He repeated, "So that's why you need to get up. You can't just sit here, not when you have the strength to stand up and move forward. That way you'll be able to save others."

Ed stood and held out a hand to me, "You have a strong pair of legs, Dessa. Get up and use them."

My tears had stopped, and for a moment I absorbed what he just told me.

Slowly, I reached up to grasp Ed's hand.

As he pulled me to my feet, I picked up my heart, and even though it was painful I allowed it back into myself, because Ed was right.

I needed to move forward.

"Let's go find Al." Ed said, walking out.

I wiped my tears away and hurried to catch up with him, "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look at me.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Just wanted to apologize…last chapter sucked. I was really freakin' tired when I typed it up. I apologize! Hope this one is better!**_

_**OH! A BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers! Especially Ed' .Kitten! :)**_

**-Ed-**

It was late morning when Al, Dessa and I boarded the train headed to Verdan. We'd stayed a day longer in New Optain for Dessa's sake. I was worried; I'd never seen her break down like that before. Even though we'd only known each other for a week, it felt like we'd been friends forever. She'd always seemed removed, so to speak, from the gravity of any situation. The peacekeeper, the voice of reason and what not, kind of like Al.

After we'd found Al, I'd used my military clearance to get access to the details on the rest of the case. It was later that day when they'd found the boy's sister. Alive but seriously shaken.

Dessa was scary calm, the kind of mood where you're holding in all emotions so you look…blank.

I really hoped she was okay, but then again after all she's been through she's managed to bounce back.

**-Dessa-**

As the train sped toward Verdan, I was mortified. I couldn't believe I had broken down and turned on the water works. I had freaked. It reminded me too much of my past…

I turned to look at Ed and Al and gave them a huge smile, "So, what's with all the gloomy faces?"

Ed and Al looked at each other then back at me, "What?" Ed asked me, raising a brow.

"Ah," I roll my eyes, "Never mind, I won't tell you my super big secret."

"Secret?" Al asked confused, "What're you talking about?"

I just laughed.

"Tell us." Ed demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

I sighed dramatically, "You wouldn't believe me."

I watched as Ed transmuted a tiny sword and pointed it at me, "You better tell or I'm going to poke you with this!"

I smirked, "Nope!"

"Could you please tell us Des, we really want to know?" Al asked in his sweetest voice. My willpower crumbled.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to cook us an amazing meal when we get to Verdan."

"What?" Ed was incredulous.

"I said you wouldn't believe me." I retorted.

"No, I meant how come you told you're secret when Al asked and not me?" He waved his tiny sword in frustration.

"Use your brain, dummy." I reached up and poked his head for good measure. "Sometimes kindness is more powerful than a sword."

"I always wondered why Al beat me during fights. Must be that 'kindness' thing."

"You're impossible."

And as we all started laughing, the heaviness fell away from my heart.

* * *

**-Ed-**

We checked into the little inn. Verdan was a small town, quiet and peaceful. Almost like Resembool if it hadn't been for all the buildings.

Dessa, Al and I sat together in the kitchen area.

"So, I need groceries." Dessa said, looking pointedly at me.

"So?" I asked her.

"So…I need you to get some."

"I'm not your errand boy!" I growled.

"You're the one who has the money, dummy." She retorted.

"Why can't Al go?"

"'Cause Al is helping me prepare."

"Can't _I _help you prepare." I grumbled.

"Al said not to trust you in the kitchen." She replied, smirking.

I glared daggers at Al, _Traitor._

"Fine. I'll get the dang groceries." I sighed.

Dessa squealed in excitement and gave me a huge hug, "Oh my god, I love you!"

I tried not to blush and stammered, "Yeah…sure...ummm-no big deal!"

I could hear Al's muffled laughter, and glared at him once more but that seemed to make him laugh _more._

After Des had let me go, I got hurriedly to my feet. "Well, ah…I'll be going then!"

"Good luck," Dessa smiled, her silver eyes glowing, "And don't forget the groceries." She handed me the list.

"I won't, I won't." I muttered as I headed out the door.

* * *

**-Ed-**

I exited the grocery store laden with shopping bags.

"I can't believe she made me get all this crap." I grumbled under my breath as I trudged slowly back to the inn.

As I got closer a young girl ran up to me, out of breath. "Are you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" she asked in a rush.

I blinked, taken aback, "Uh, yeah that's me."

She looked nervous and frightened, "Could you come with me? I need your help."

I looked at the shopping bags, "Well you see I really need to take these ba-"

The girl interrupted me, "Please, it's important."

"Well, alright then." I agreed, reluctant.

She led me off the main road and through part of the town I'd never seen before. We ended up in front of an abandoned warehouse, a small flower of apprehension bloomed in my chest.

"In here," she said, beckoning me forward.

I sighed and followed her in. It was dark inside the warehouse, I could only make out the shadows of random objects scattered around the floor.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see you again, Edward Elric. I'd say you're far too close to a place you shouldn't be." The voice was feminine, slow, and…I'd heard that voice before.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, a women with curly black hair in a low cut dress, with vivid, purple, inhuman eyes.

Lust.

From Lab Five.

I went to clap my hands together, but Lust was faster. Her spear like fingers, cut clean through my automail. It crashed to the floor. "No, no, no…can't have you doing that now can we?"

In a blink of my eyes she was standing right in front of me, "You see…we need you still. So it would be best if you cooperate."

I couldn't help thinking that this could have all been avoided if we never needed any damn groceries.

**-Dessa-**

I glanced worriedly at the clock. It had been three hours since we'd sent Ed to get groceries and he _still _wasn't back.

"Where'd that dummy run off to?" I mused out loud and then wandered into the kitchen to see Al sitting at the table.

"Hey, Al," I began, "You're brothers been gone for a while…you don't think he decided to do something else while he was getting groceries do you?"

Al immediately shook his head, "Ed isn't like that…I'm starting to get worried. Maybe we should go find him."

I sighed dramatically, "Oh alright. I'm sure he's fine anyways, I mean how much trouble could he possibly get into in a small place like this?"

Al paused for a moment as we walked out the door, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"We should probably hurry." I agreed.

* * *

**-Dessa-**

"Where the heck can he be?!" I yelled, frustrated.

Al sighed, "Maybe we should ask around some more…they said he was headed off towards the warehouses after some girl."

"The lady said she _thought _she saw him and that _maybe _he was after some girl. It's not exactly solid evidence..."

"Well, it's the only lead we've got." Al replied calmly.

Al was right, as was usual.

We headed to the warehouses and poked are heads in a couple; it wasn't until the third one until we found a young girl sitting in the middle of the room.

"Um, excuse me?" I called, "Have you seen a guy about this tall," I held a hand above my head slightly to demonstrate, "With blonde hair and gold eyes?"

The girl nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes, "Yes, I lead him here…so she could take him."

Al and I froze in the motion of walking towards her, "What?!" Al cried.

"She, who's she?" I asked her.

"She called herself Lust."

"The homunculus…"Al breathed, his voice sounding scared, and horrified.

"Why?" I demanded of the girl, "Why did you lead him here?! Why didn't you _warn _him?"

She looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumped. "I didn't have a choice. They we're going to kill me."

I shake my head at her. "No. You did have a choice. You always do. You just wanted to relieve yourself of the responsibility. Now whatever happens to Ed will be on your head and marked on your soul." I knew I was being harsh, but she'd gotten Ed into trouble and now she was going to have to pay for it.

"Where did she take him?" I asked.

"The sewers…" she whispered.

I looked at Al, "Let's hurry." He nodded and we dashed to the nearest entrance to the sewer.

* * *

**-Dessa-**

I glanced down the narrow hole and then up at Al, "You go plan our train and get tickets so we can get out of here as soon as possible. We head for Olaindia's immediately. No more delays."

"Why can't I go with you?" Al asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but there is NO WAY you're fitting down there."

"Oh…"

"Sorry," I told him, climbing down.

"Good luck." He whispered.

"I'll need it…" I grumbled.

* * *

**-Dessa-**

I slogged my way through the sewers, until I came to a wooden door. I cautiously pushed it open to find a spacious room. _Not weird at all…_

A woman stood in the middle of the room, she had curly black hair and scary purple eyes. What drew my attention, though, was the tattoo on her chest.

The Ourobourous symbol.

A homunculus.

"So…you must be Lust." I said.

Lust raised an eyebrow, "Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage, little girl. Who might you be?"

I clapped my hands together and transmuted the top plates of each of my fingers into wickedly sharp claws, "Dessa Lawrence. The 'little girl' who's going to kick your ass." I responded bravely.

Lust narrowed her eyes at me, "No transmutation circle. A promising candidate…" Her finders extended into fluid spears.

From then on it was a blur of attacking, defending and transmuting. I even managed to land a few blows…but she healed right before my eyes. Me, on the other hand had gashed in my legs, arms and chest from where her spear-fingers had slashed.

In the end I wasn't the winner.

Lust speared her fingers, mere inches from either side of my neck, into the wall.

"Don't you understand, you stupid girl?! I want to become one of you! A human!" Her ice-like purple eyes burned into mine.

"I do understand." I responded trying to keep my voice steady, "But I don't think you do."

Her expression twisted into a sneer, "What are you talking about?"

"There's more to being human that just being able to die. In fact, you don't even need the stone, I'm sure you can become human right now."

Lust's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

"All humans are born without a heart. Oh yes, we have a heartbeat, the organ, if you will, but that's not what I mean. You see, we start out only wanting and taking. We start out disregarding the morals of what's right and what's wrong. Humans have to grow their hearts. The process is painful sometime and slow, but worth it. You can be human, you just have to let your heart grow."

Lust was faltering.

"I'll let you in on a secret, one that we humans have." I began as I braced myself against the rough stone wall so I could stomp my foot three times in quick succession. Blue energy crackled activating the transmutation circle carved on the underside of my shoe.

The ground responded, causing a shocked Lust to retract her fingers, one nicking me on the neck. The ground rose and enclosed itself in a box around the homunculus.

"A heart is an awfully heavy thing to carry." I finished.

With that I turned and limped/ran out of the room only pausing to transmute a wall in front of the door to slow Lust down.

I must have left a trail of blood through dozens of rooms before I found him.

I dashed over to Ed, who was slumped on the ground. I shook him, "Wake up, dummy! Wake UP!"

He jerked awake, "Dessa? What's going on? The Homunculi-"

"Are right behind me!" I looked at his missing right arm, "Where's your automail?"

"Trashed."

"Of course. Nice work, dummy."

"You're the one who sent me out for groceries." He retorted.

"Next time I'm sending Al, he could at least remember the groceries."

His jaw dropped comically, "I was kidnapped!"

"That's no excuse." I pulled him to his feet, "Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

We sprinted for the exit, and splashed back into the sewers. "Where's Al?" Ed asked me as we made our way down the tunnel.

"We split up; I went down here to rescue you. Al on the other hand is organizing our escape plan. We need to get to Olandia's immediately. The Homunculi must have known you guys we're close to a solid lead and came to stop you."

"You're bleeding." He noticed, taking in my neck, arms and leg.

"Thank you, genius, I hadn't noticed. Focus!" I snapped.

"Do you think they got to Olandia?" He asked me, his mine working furiously.

"It's a possibility."

"Then let's hurry." Ed said and with no further ado we sped up searching for an exit out of the sewers.

_**That was LONG, man…well hope this chapter was better! It might take me a little longer to update next time. But I promise we'll FINALLY get to Olandia…so no worries!**_

_**-Tandy**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Heh…so I was reading over my story (which I HATE doing), and I just realized how much of it happens on trains and in hotels. Oh well…I apologize immensely for the seriously delayed update. My schedule exploded and I had to resort to writing this out and revising it secretly in class. Shh….**_

**-Dessa-**

I don't recommend running for your life in the sewers. For one thing it's wet, and stinky; and for another it is a gigantic labyrinth under the city of unsuspecting people.

To put it mildly, _it sucks. _

Ed and I paused, breathing heavily as we leaned against the cool stone brick wall.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." I huff, blowing a strand of black hair out of my face. Plus, I was really starting to feel the wounds Lust had graced me with…

Ed nodded, annoyed, "I feel like we should've found an exit or a ladder upwards or _something. _This place is never ending."

I heaved us both back into standing position, I was worried; neither Ed nor I were in such great shape for running. We would run on still, of course, nothing like a crazy lady with spear-fingers to get you moving.

"Just a bit farther, I feel like we're finally getting somewhere." I encouraged Ed.

We set off again.

**-Ed-**

I was groggy, tired, confused, pissed off…I was…a lot of not so good things.

We rounded a corner in the sewers and _finally _came to ladder leading upwards that would get us out of there. "You first," Dessa gritted, her face twisted a bit in pain. I could see her favoring her leg, "So I can steady you."

"I'll be fine!" I snapped, heated. She didn't have to look after me.

"No you won't, dummy, you're short one limb." She responded patiently.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED SHRIMP WHO'S SO SMALL HE'LL SLIP RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDER RUNGS?!"

Dessa smacked me in the back of the head, "Start climbing."

Still steaming, I did what I was told. In a few moments, Dessa started up and then collapsed on the street next to me.

"So, what next Master Planner?" I asked her sarcastically.

She deftly ignored the sarcasm and pushed herself up into a sitting position, "We need to meet Al at the train station." Her unwavering silver eyes bored into mine, "Is that alright with you?" She didn't say it sarcastically or rudely she asked the question as if she actually wanted to hear my opinion. For a moment it caught me off guard.

Despite myself I smiled, "It's fine," I sprang to my feet and offered my left hand to her to help her up. She took it with a grateful smile, and we both staggered off to the train station.

* * *

**-Ed-**

Al was waiting for us at the train station. He spotted us and immediately rushed forward, armor clanking, "Brother! Dessa! Thank goodness you're alright!" then he looked closer, "Brother, where's your arm?!Why is Dessa bleeding? What happened?!" Questions seemed to spawn new ones.

"Shhh…" I hissed, flapping my arms to quiet him. "We'll explain, once we are safely on the train."

We piled onto the train, me hiding my lack of arm in my black jacket and Dessa hiding her bloodstained self with my red jacket. We flopped into our seats, and we didn't talk until the train had begun to speed towards our destination.

Dessa straightened up and fixed her unnerving eyes on Al and I, "Listen up. I've gone along with you guys, not asking, not questioning anything about your search for the Stone." She took a deep breath and I sighed inwardly, I knew what was coming…frankly I was surprised this hadn't come sooner.

"I need you guys to tell me why you're searching for the Stone, why there are Homunculi after you and why you needed to know about the Truth. All the information no holds barred. You owe me."

We did, or at least I did. Dessa had come to save me not even knowing what she was going up against.

Al and I looked at each other and Al began the familiar story that I was sick of hearing, "It all started in Resembool, with our mom Trisha Elric…"

* * *

**-Ed-**

Dessa sat back her eyes had been growing wider and wider as the tale went on. Now she was just staring at Al. I braced myself for her reaction to him. What would it be? Fear? Disgust? Hate? Or maybe even pity…that was the worst.

Instead Dessa surprised me; she walked over to Al and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tight. "Don't you worry Al. It will all be okay. I'll help you." Her silver eyes blazed with determination.

I shake my head at her, "This isn't your burden Dessa, and you don't need to help us with this."

She let go of Al, but kept a tight grip on one of his hands and fixed me with her piercing silver eyes.

"I mean…we're lost Dessa and we're not sure that the road we're taking is the right one." I finished, squirming under her gaze a bit.

"Well you see," she began as she reached over and grabbed my hand too, and smiled at both of us, "You both need to understand that I am here for you. Lately, I've learned that being lost doesn't mean you are alone." And her silver eyes seemed to glow in a way I'd never seen before.

Al and I glanced at each other before we both nodded to Dessa. Yes, we knew she was here for us.

* * *

**-Ed-**

It was nightfall by the time we began the trek out to Olandia's house.

Dessa led us deeper and deeper into the woods. It was full dark by the time we reached the old ram-shackled house, which Dessa proclaimed to be the home of this Olandia person we'd been trying to track down for now what seemed like forever.

I headed toward the front door impatient to reach our long awaited destination. It was then that I noticed the bashed in front door. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and cold creep up my spine as I realized, as always, we were too late.

I gently pushed the door open and ducked inside, Dessa and Al coming in behind me to take in the carnage of the room.

There had obviously been a fight, the remnants of alchemical transmutations scattered about the room.

Dessa, Al and I spread out searching for any clue that Olandia may have won and was still there…we found none. Al salvaged some journals in the small but cozy library, but I could tell how disappointed he was. Dessa on the other hand looked calm as she disappeared outside. Damnly calm, even after we'd told how much this had meant to us. Well, I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

I stomped over to Dessa who was sitting calmly on the ground in Olandia's back yard.

I tried not to notice how her eyes seemed to gleam in the starlight and her unruly black hair, haloed her pale face making her look like-I shrugged off the train of thought, focusing on the fact that I was pissed.

"How can you be so calm all the time? It's like you know what's going to happen and you can't even make the effort to care!" I shouted.

Dessa tilted her head up and regarded the night sky, as if she could see all the answers in the stars. "But I do know what's going to happen, Edward- to us anyway." She tacked on, almost like an afterthought.

For a moment I was dumbfounded at her response, "What?"

Then she lowered her gaze to me, "The same thing that is going to happen that has happened to every human being that has ever lived. We're going to die."

I just stared at her.

"All is one and one is all. We die because we are human however tiny and insignificant we may be. That's just how it is."

"And…somehow knowing all this makes you feel better?" I asked her, because in truth this was really depressing me.

Dessa shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what was the point of that whole speech?!" I growled at her.

"The thing that makes me feel better is that even though I know I'm going to die, when I do…" she trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

"What?" I pushed; I was starting to have doubts about Dessa's sanity.

"When I do I can die for something that matters to me. That way I'll live on in the hearts of those I love."

She smiled at me, and I just shook my head, "You're crazy, Dessa Lawrence. Absoultley f***ing insane."

Dessa began to laugh so hard she fell over, dissipating the serious mood. "You're just jealous I found the secret to immortality." She teased.

"That's not immortality! 'Living on in hearts-and what not'. Please." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help smiling as well, and as we headed back inside…

I couldn't help but think she wasn't so crazy after all.

_**Hmmm….more of a filler than anything else. I WILL get the next chapter up ASAP, this weekend hopefully! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and readers whom have been patient enough to actually wait for this. I love you guys!**_

_**-Tandy**_


	8. Chapter 7

**-Dessa-**

Al looked up when we came in, looking from me to Ed, "Everything all right?" he asked, his voice concerned.

I winked at him and smiled, "It's all good. Found anything?"

Al gestured to a pile of handwritten notes, "Most of her research is still intact but unfortunately it's-"

"Coded," Ed finished, "Figures."

I started looking around the room while Ed and Al poured over the notes. I picked up an upturned wooden box on the floor; inside it was cushioned with an imprint like an object used to sit there. I flipped it shut and stared at the words carved on the lid, " 'It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.'* " I read out loud, catching Ed and Al's attention. "The Gate?" repeated Ed, walking over and examining the box in my hands.

"Yeah. Think it's got something to with the actual, you know, _Gate_?" I asked him, handing the box over.

Ed shrugged, chewing on his lower lip, "Maybe." He flipped it open, fingering the indentation, "I wish I know what used to be in here. That could give us a clue to what this inscription means."

"Or…" Al said slowly.

Ed and I looked at him, "Or?" I questioned.

"The inscription could be a clue to what was inside the box."

I looked at Ed, "Makes sense."

"Yeah…" Ed said, I could practically see the gears turning in his brain, "That does explain some things. First things first. We get out of here; head back to Central and spend some time in the Library decoding these notes. After Marcoh this should be a cakewalk!"

* * *

**-Dessa-**

We spent most of the train ride discussing the Stone or sleeping.

At the moment we were discussing.

"It's only logical that Olandia must have had something important on the Stone otherwise the Homunculi wouldn't have come after her or tried to stop us from getting to her first." Ed said.

I leaned my chin against my hand, looking up at Ed and Al, "Why do I get the feeling that the more we learn about the Stone, bad things will happen more often?"

Al seemed to grin, "Probably because it's true."

I sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

They laughed and I smiled at them, "Oh and brother don't forget you need to write up a report for Colonel Mustang." Al said to Ed.

Ed made a face, "Guess that means I'll have to visit the Bastard when we get back."

* * *

**-Ed-**

We arrived back in Central from Olandia's, and checked immediately into the inn. I told Al and Des that I'd check in with the Colonel tomorrow after I'd written up my report.

The day was slow and quiet so far.

"Maybe God is finally blessing us with some peace for a change." Dessa said her voice cheery.

"There's no such thing as God." I snapped my voice surly. I was already in a bad mood from the rain pounding away outside which was making my automail ports hurt like hell.

"Maybe," Alphonse interjected. "The people of Liore had a god that seemed to bless them…"

"But, their preacher turned out to be a fake and a bastard that wanted to take over the whole country." I countered.

"I'd like to believe in God." Dessa said thoughtfully.

"There was once a hero who flew on wings made of wax, he thought he could touch the sun but when he got too close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to Earth." I told her, repeating the very exact thing I told Rose back in Liore when she'd tried to explain about her god, Leito, being real.

"You're forgetting something." Dessa said.

"What?"

"The hero flew."

And for some reason I couldn't come up with a good enough response to that, but as it turns out I didn't have to.

Alphonse looked at Dessa, "So are you saying that the hero didn't fall?"

She shook her head, "No, he fell…he may have crashed…but everyone seems to forget that he flew."

And with that she hopped to her feet and announced she was going to cook something delicious to take our minds off the bad weather.

Have I mentioned she's crazy?

* * *

**-Dessa-**

The next morning I trailed behind Ed and Al to Central Command. I gazed up at the colossal building in awe. "You know, I don't think I've ever actually been here before." I told Al confidentially as Ed flashed his pocket watch at the guards for admittance.

"Really? But haven't you traveled all over?"

I nod, "Yeah, but I've never actually had any _reason _to be at Central Command."

"Oh," Al said in understanding, "I guess that's true."

We made it down the hallway to an open door that Ed sauntered into, Al and I hurrying behind him. The room was full of people in the Amestrian issued blue military uniform.

"Hey, chief!" a man with honey, blond hair and a cigarette dangling from his mouth greeted Ed.

"Hey, Havoc. The Colonel in?"

"Yep, in his office, Hawkeye's been making him do paperwork."

"Right," Ed said and then gestured to me, "Everyone, this is Dessa Lawrence a friend of mine who's been helping Al and I." he glanced at me, "Des, this is Jean Havoc," he gestured to Havoc and then continued, "That's Breda, Falman, and Furey." He continued pointing to each of them in turn.

I smiled brightly at them all, "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here," the black haired solider, Furey, responded.

After the greetings subsided, a woman with blond hair and sharp brown eyes opened the office door. I noticed the gun strapped causally to her hip, "The Colonel can see you now, Edward." She said, and Ed, grumbling stomped into the office, the door slamming shut behind him.

"That was Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al informed me.

A multitude of words, sentences and shouting issued from the office before the door opened again. Ed gestured for Al and I to join him inside. Al and I exchanged a glance, not really wanting to get caught up in the shouting match.

We walked in and I examined the man behind the desk, he was tall, with messy black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to hint some xingese ancestry.

"Dessa, this is my superior officer, Colonel Mustang." Ed informed me sourly, "Bastard," he addressed the Colonel, "This is Dessa Lawrence, the girl I was telling you about." I flashed him a sweet smile and sketched out a little bow for him.

"So, Miss Lawrence, you can transmute without a circle?" the Colonel asked me. I glanced uncertainly at Ed who nodded unhappily. I clapped my hands together softly and placed them on the floor. Blue energy crackled from my transmutation, when it faded a miniature replica of Central Command stood in its place.

"Amazing. Ever considered becoming a State alchemist?" he asked me and I blinked taken aback.

"Not really." I replied, truthfully.

"Well if you ever want to be, come and see me."

"Leave her alone, bastard. She has nothing to do with this. She's only here to help us find our lead. That's it." Ed growled.

Colonel Mustang smirked, "Whatever you say, pipsqueak." He said, making Ed steam with anger.

"Let's go." Ed said curtly, turning on his heel and walking out.

I hesitated in Mustang's office after Ed and Al left, "Can I help you with something Miss Lawrence?" Mustang asked, curious with the smirk still in place.

"No, sir, but I want to help you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Help me? What do you mean by that exactly?"

"They told me what happened to Brigadier General Hughes." I began, and Mustang's face was immediately blank, devoid of any expression.

Regardless, I pressed on.

"I want you to know that there was nothing you could've done. He made a choice, and you need to understand and honor that. They would've killed him whether he stayed silent or spoke. He decided to speak, and that in itself is a symbol of bravery that surpasses any person. It's a hard choice, but he did it to save his friend. He did it to save you. By trying to take revenge you aren't honoring him; you are trying to satisfy yourself. Honor his choice to speak, use your own voice to protect the people he died for, including yourself." I bowed to Mustang, "Please excuse my words, I know it's not my place to say such things." and made my way out the door.

_****This quote is not mine. It is by William Ernest Henley, and I own none of it. I just thought it fit in perfectly with what…well used to be in the box…**_

_**Oh and I believe my updates for this story will have to be once a week from now on. I'm really sorry about that but it's getting harder for me to just crank out the chapters. :/  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
-Tandy**_


End file.
